


The Hardness of the Law

by Esteliel



Category: Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character hits head and wakes up in porn movie version of their life, Facials, M/M, On Set, Porn Star AU, method acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: David Oyelowo was downright porn royalty, and Dominic West... well, suffice to say that Enzo had been a fan of those Buns of Steel for over a decade and had watchedButt Raiderat least three times.Now all he had to do was to manhandle this very man and assist David in having his wicked way with their escaped convict in a rough bondage scene shot entirely in a moving carriage.
Relationships: David Oyelowo/Dominic West/Enzo Cilenti
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Hardness of the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (Jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tied Up in the Tap Room (the Les Jizzerables Episode Six Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746019) by [Jehane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehane/pseuds/Jehane). 

Enzo would have rather died than admit it, but the truth was, his hands had trembled a bit when he’d gone through the script for the final time this afternoon.

It wasn’t that he was a newcomer, like most of the barricade boys—he’d had his big turn already in _Jonathan Sex & Mr Nipple_, playing the sexy but scruffy Touchmyass, who’d seduced his way through nineteenth century magical London in addition to domming the eponymous Mr Nipple.

It hadn’t been quite enough to win him a spot in the _Hot d’Or_ Hall of Fame, but he’d done well enough.

Still, at the same time, he’d never worked so closely with actors of this caliber before. David Oyelowo was downright porn royalty, and Dominic West... well, suffice to say that Enzo had been a fan of those Buns of Steel for over a decade and had watched _Butt Raider_ at least three times.

Now all he had to do was to manhandle this very man and assist David in having his wicked way with their escaped convict in a rough bondage scene shot entirely in a moving carriage.

A hand fell heavy onto his shoulder, and he winced.

“What’s that? Not nerves, I hope?” Daniel said cheerfully. “Here I thought that only the newcomers had performance anxiety…”

It seemed that Daniel still hadn’t forgiven him for the barricade scene then.

“You wish,” he said, given him that old Touchmyass smirk. “Just contemplating how I’m going to get my hands on those Buns of Steel in a few minutes.”

“Ready, Enzo?” Tom called out, and he used that excuse to extricate himself from Daniel.

“As ready as I can be. I’m looking forward to this, you know. Highlight of my career so far,” he said, nodding to where Dominic was waiting by the bridge, artfully smeared with a little bit of mud here and there, but stopping just short of where it would become off-putting.

“Historically accurate,” Tom had said, “but sexy. Can’t look like he’s crawled straight out of a sewer for the carriage ride. Our audience has standards, you know. It’s not that kind of kink.”

“Kinky but classy,” Dominic had quipped, his eyes alight as if this was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him—which was a bit weird, Enzo had thought, given his stellar career in Adult Hollywood, but then it was true that this was his bottoming debut, and it was also true that David was as incredible as everyone had said he was.

Enzo had come _twice_ when David had fucked him with the cane, and that hadn’t been scripted at all. But that was why David was porn royalty and Enzo was happy for every BBC S(i)x job he could get.

As he watched, David got into position. Dominic was already on the ground, artfully arranged with his shirt torn, baring enough of his sweaty torso that Enzo could see his gleaming abs.

“And action!”

“It’s Jean Valjean,” Enzo said, coming forward along with David, who was glowering at the man as if he was dead set on finally adding a BangTA to his collection.

Coat fluttering behind him, David strode forward to roughly grab hold of Dominic’s shirt, tearing it almost completely off him in the process and keeping to the side of him so the camera could get a good zoom on that gleaming, heaving chest.

“At last.” David’s hand slid up Dominic’s wet chest, his fingers finally reaching a nipple and pinching it hard.

That wasn’t in the script either, but it sure worked. Enzo had made sure to jerk off in the shower this morning—something he wasn’t going to tell anyone on set, of course. But that was the only way he could deal with his scenes with David.

Dominic groaned. “Inspector Javert,” he gasped, “you can take me now, but grant me one favor...”

Enzo swallowed heavily as he watched David twist Dominic’s nipple a little harder.

“I _will_ take you now,” David said, and then stood. “Cuffs!”

That was Enzo’s cue.

Hastily, he came forward, yet again glad that he’d been taking some of the pressure off this morning, because wrestling a half-naked, sweaty Dominic West to his feet was enough to have him achingly hard.

He grabbed hold of what little remained of Dominic’s shirt and ripped it off him, then got out his iron cuffs—the real thing, because Tom still had his heart set on an Emmy for best costumes, which would be the first for an adult costume department.

But the cuffs were iron and heavy and historically accurate—he’d seen the research the costume and wardrobe department had plastered their trailers with and now knew more than he’d ever wanted to know about historically accurate nineteenth century nipple piercings, dildos and tailcoats.

“It’s time you learn to respect the chief and submit to the law,” Enzo said sternly.

Then came his big moment—well, one of his big moments, because he doubted that anything in his career would ever be able to equal the moment when a furiously in character David had angrily fucked him in his office with his cane to punish him for failing to keep Thénardier in prison.

Still, this wasn’t half-bad either.

Enzo grabbed Dominic’s shoulder and pushed him face-first against the side of the carriage, then roughly tore off his trousers. There was something special about having all of Dominic West, scariest top of the last decade, motionless and quivering beneath his touch, allowing him to dig his fingers into those incredible buttocks—which really were as hard as steel.

Before the shot, Tom had taken him aside and made it clear to him that it was okay to linger—as if he was one of those barricade twinks who were so awed by David’s presence they’d forgotten how to properly suck a dick.

On the other hand, now that Enzo had one of each of those gloriously rounded, muscular cheeks in his hands, Enzo couldn’t help feeling awed himself, roughly kneading that powerful ass until Dominic groaned and shifted.

Enzo smirked and allowed his thumb to slide down into the crack, then pulled Dominic’s cheeks apart again so that the camera could get a good view of Dominic’s no longer virginal hole before he reluctantly let go of him and wrestled him into the carriage instead.

The carriage scene had sounded better in the script than it was in reality, because shooting in cramped spaces like this was _hard_—especially with three of them, Valjean supposed to trade his body against Javert’s help with the wounded insurgent.

In practice, there were more than just the three of them in the carriage—there was a fourth man with a steadicam, another camera mounted in the top right corner of the carriage, and a third filming through one of the windows. It meant that this threesome had a choreography more complex than a ballet, just to make sure that Tom got clear shots of the action while simultaneously making sure that none of the cameras were in view.

Inside the carriage, Valjean stared at Javert, no longer quite as defiant as in earlier scenes. Enzo wondered whether Dominic found the cramped space as awkward to maneuver in as he did.

David didn’t, of course. He turned fully Javert, which was often awkward, sometimes awe-inspiring, and every now and then—like when they were cooped up in a tiny carriage with three cameras and a naked Dominic West half on his lap—downright admirable.

“Anything you want,” Dominic said, raising his cuffed hands imploringly. “Any way you want to take me.”

David—Javert—stared at him for a long moment, no visible emotion on that unfairly handsome face. Then he turned his eyes on Enzo, who found himself shivering at the full weight of that heated stare.

“What do you think?” David asked.

Enzo smiled, loyal Rivette finally receiving a reward he’d so long yearned for.

“I think he has a soft spot for you, sir,” he said. “A man like that needs to feel the hardness of the law to learn.”

Instinctively, his gaze dropped to David’s groin. The period costumes made it harder to see than a pair of jeans would have, but even so the bulge in Javert’s historically accurate trousers with the convenient fuck flap was quite unmistakable.

“Is that so,” Javert said, his voice unnaturally soft. “And you, Rivette. What does a man like you need?”

“I’m here to do whatever you need me to, sir,” Enzo said. “You know that.”

“Mm. Then get me ready.”

David leaned back in his seat, and Enzo swallowed—now came the hard part, the sort of thing none of David’s fans would ever be aware of: how to make a threesome in this horribly cramped space look both natural and really, really hot.

Fortunately—or unfortunately—David himself looked so hot, relaxed against the back of the carriage, a hand in his lap to press idly against his hard dick, that Enzo was on his knees before him within a second, salivating, forgetting all about the stupid choreography they’d gone through this morning.

His hands were on Javert’s flap before he’d even realized what he was doing. A little too late he remembered the reason why he was on his knees before David—don’t block the cameras—but no one had cried _cut_ yet, and he figured that even if he’d come forward too eagerly, the window camera would still have a clear line of view.

Then he unbuttoned David’s trouser flap, and the small, hungry groan that escaped him when the fabric fell away and David’s hard cock jumped out at him involved no acting at all.

In his haste to get David’s cock down his throat he could feel himself jostle Ed, the cameraman. He moaned loudly around David’s dick to cover up any sound Ed might have made, then devoted himself to sucking David’s dick with the enthusiasm Javert’s loyal sidekick would have felt to distract himself from the embarrassment of such a newbie’s mistake.

They’d never let him live it down, especially after he’d smirked at their reaction to being face to face with porn royalty before.

Fortunately there was a bright side to sucking the cock of porn royalty: it was impossible to linger on his embarrassment.

He sped up his efforts, making sure to draw back slowly every now and then to ensure that their window camera could get a nice, zoomed-in view of David’s hard dick, all glistening with his saliva, before he dived down again on it, enthusiastically bobbing up and down until he finally drew a soft moan from stern Javert.

A moment later, he felt David’s hand in his hair, gently guiding him up and down at a slower pace. David—Javert—was pleased with his subordinate’s work for once, it seemed. Enzo could already taste the saltiness of his precome, and when he drew back again to lingeringly lick around the wet glans, he found another bead well up at the small slit.

He stuck out his tongue to lap it up—but just before he could reach it, David’s hand tightened in his hair, and he gently found himself pushed back a little.

“How about you show me what you can do? Now that you’ve seen how it’s done,” David said.

It was all the encouragement Dominic needed to come and kneel next to Enzo—and yes, fuck, this was the hard part, which he’d all but forgotten about in his earlier enthusiasm at the sight of David’s dick. It was hard not to jostle each other, especially because Ed was still hovering awkwardly next to him, trying to get a good shot with the steadicam while staying out of the view of the big window camera.

Doing this in the carriage—a genuine, lovingly restored nineteenth century carriage—was the worst idea Tom had ever had because surely they could have shot this in the studio inside a carriage half cut open, so that there weren’t four of them crammed into a single square meter.

But Tom didn’t just want his BangTA, he wanted his BAFTA too, so they were going to do it his way—sexy, but classy.

With the way David went for it, the BAFTA might actually be in it, Enzo had to admit. And what judge was going to be able to resist the sight of Dominic West, gloriously naked and artfully smudged with dirt here and there on his rippling muscles, now reluctantly leaning forward to press a tentative kiss to David’s dick, tongue coming out to warily taste the glistening bead of precome as if it was the first time he’d sucked a dick on camera?

He might never have bottomed before _Les Jizz_, but Enzo had watched his blowjob scenes in _Butt Raider_ more than once.

Enzo slid his hand into Dominic’s hair, tightening his fingers while Dominic looked up at David, his mouth wrapped around the tip of David’s cock.

“If you want a favor from the chief, convict,” Enzo said sternly, “you better show us you can learn. You’ll submit to the hard rod of the law.”

Dominic tried to nod best as he could with his lips still spread wide around David’s gleaming glans.

It was fucking hot, all of it, and Enzo was glad that Andrew Davies seemed to have known that there was no possible way Rivette could have sat back and merely watched when faced with these two finally sublimating decades of obsession and lust.

“Better show the chief the respect he deserves,” Enzo said—and then leaned in, mouthing at David’s hard cock together with Dominic.

The sensation was enough to make him groan. For once, he didn’t even mind the cramped space, because who in their right mind would mind jostling a naked, aroused Dominic West?

They were both licking up and down David’s hard cock now, slick with their mingled spit and precome. Every now and then, their tongues would meet—and once, when Dominic let the tip of David’s cock pop out of his mouth, Enzo caught his mouth with his, deeply licking into it for the taste of David while David moaned in approval above them, one of his hands on each of their heads.

It was probably the happiest poor Rivette had ever been, Enzo thought. It was definitely the happiest Enzo had ever been, even when he was forced to draw back and return his attention to David’s rock-hard cock, which really was no great inconvenience at all.

The script called for him to move back now—and honestly, Enzo wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep going without coming all over Dominic’s chiseled abs—but as soon as he tried to move back, David’s grip tightened in his hair, keeping him in place.

Had there been a last minute change in the script they’d forgotten to tell Enzo about?

Or maybe it wasn’t David but Javert who knew a good thing when he had it, and who’d for once decided to give his underling what he deserved…

Either way, Enzo wasn’t going to argue with him on camera. If Tom hated it, he could always have it out with David-slash-Javert later.

“That’s it,” Javert said, breathing heavily. “Show him how it’s done.”

Shit. This really wasn’t in the script.

Looked they were going to reshoot the scene later today.

Fortunately, Enzo didn’t doubt at all that he’d be able to get it up again so soon because when faced with these two, the real problem was keeping it down

Enzo continued to tease Javert as much as he could—not that it was a great hardship to run his lips over David’s dick, licking and sucking at every glorious inch while Dominic did the same from the other side. Every now and then, their mouths met—but David was close now, and as tempting as Dominic was, Enzo didn’t have a ton of scenes in which he got to worship actual porn royalty. So instead, he focused on the task at hand and gave it his all—not for Tom’s cameras, not for the audience or his future career, but for the boy he’d been, who’d dreamed of one day getting to work with men like these.

“That’s it,” David said breathlessly, his hand in Enzo’s hair again, caressing rather than gripping roughly.

Enzo drew back a little, daring a look at Dominic—and Dominic too looked like he was close, even though none of them had even touched him so far.

But then, that was what David did to you. Enzo knew the feeling well.

He tried to move further back—there wasn’t much space, but he managed to scoot backward just enough to be able to wrap his arm around Dominic, nuzzling his neck as he grabbed hold of his dick.

“Go on, convict,” he said roughly. “Finish him off, and maybe the chief will grant you your favor.”

Dominic made a breathless, desperate sound, his hips coming forward to thrust into Enzo’s grasp. At the same time, he obediently leaned forward, allowing David’s cock to slide deep into his throat. He moaned loudly around him as Enzo began to reward him by slowly stroking him, allowing himself to wonder for a moment how it would feel like to have notorious power top Dominic West buried deep inside him.

But this wasn’t that sort of production. Tom had been adamant about that. They were doing literature, after all—one of the great masterpieces of the 19th century.

Dominic would get whatever David gave him, and no more.

Neither would Enzo, but a man could dream, even though he had to admit that wanting more than Rivette’s encounters with his irritable yet sexy boss would be outright greedy. This show didn’t revolve around Rivette, after all. It was these two who were the main draw.

And it was easy to see why.

It was impossible to look away from them—there was something magnetic about the sight of David’s cock in Dominic’s mouth, about the feeling of Dominic’s cock in his hand, hard and needy. Perhaps this was what it felt like for David, who’d at times vanish completely inside his character: this strange, niggling feeling that there was more to what was happening here. That this was more than just a script, that there was something familiar to it, that—as ridiculous as that sounded—it was, on some level, real.

Or had been real, perhaps. Perhaps that was all it was: a period sex drama shot with so much attention to historical details that he couldn’t help but feel that they were merely reliving something that had come to pass before.

Which was ridiculous, too, because it was based on a book—on fiction, not history.

Still. When David came at last, slumping back into his seat as his hips came forward, Enzo didn’t doubt for a moment that at that second, however it had happened, he was sharing a carriage with the real Javert. For just a few, breathless moments, he felt like he’d traveled through time to observe this moment: Javert’s hand tightly gripping Dominic’s hair to pull him off his cock, strings of Javert’s come hitting Dominic’s face who was panting, mouth red and wet and still open, 

Long seconds passed during which the two stared at each other, Dominic still gasping for breath, David looking smugly satisfied, the window camera no doubt getting a perfect shot of Dominic’s face.

Then David reached out and gently touched Dominic’s bottom lip, trailing over the droplets of come there. Dominic closed his lips around his fingertip. Then he smiled, and that wasn’t in the script either.

“Are you all right?” Dominic said quietly.

Great. They’d gone completely off script now.

“Cut,” Tom yelled outside the carriage—but neither David nor Dominic moved.

“Are you mad?” David asked instead—in that soft, thoughtful voice that belonged to Javert, as if he wasn’t inquiring about why Dominic had messed up the scene but about something else entirely.

“I don’t think so,” Dominic said a moment later, still staring up at David with that same thoughtful look. “Are you?”

David breathed deeply. Then he turned away from Dominic to focus his gaze on Enzo.

“What about you?” David asked. “Are you all right?”

Enzo frowned as he looked from David to Dominic. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“No strange dreams?” Dominic asked. “Moments when you feel like you’re not where you should be?”

“Like right now, you mean? This is a bit weird, isn’t it? For you two to go off-script like that.”

David smiled briefly. “Sort of, but not like that.”

“He’s okay,” Dominic said decisively. “He’d know otherwise.”

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Dominic and David looked at each other for a moment. Then David shook his head.

“It’s nothing. Nothing for you to worry about, in any case.”

“I’d worry about _that_, if I were you.” Dominic gave him that wide, infectious grin of his and quickly reached between his legs, where Enzo was still hard and aching.

Enzo gasped and could just barely resist the temptation to buck forward into Dominic’s touch. Then the door of the carriage opened, and Tom stuck his head inside, looking ridiculously pleased and pissed off at the same time.

“None of that was in the script!” he said, trying to look stern and failing. “But that’s okay because it was fucking hot. Except for that last part. What the hell were you guys going on about? This is _Les Jizz_, not _War and Peace_. We’ll do the last part again.”

“Anything you say.” Dominic waited until Tom was gone before he tilted his head at David with a small, secret smile Enzo wasn’t sure he was supposed to see. “Or anything _you_ say, isn’t that right?”

“That’s right anywhere you might go,” David murmured, eyes gleaming—still sprawled in the carriage as if he belonged there. “But I think you know that.”

“Then let’s make the most of it. Who knows how long we’ll have.”

“I suppose no one is going to explain to me what the hell’s going on with you two?” Enzo demanded.

Dominic smiled, then slowly shook his head. “Sorry,” he said, although he didn’t look apologetic at all. “But if things ever get weird and you need to talk to someone—”

“Come to us. _Any_ us,” David said, which was even more cryptic than anything that had gone on before.

“Ready?” Tom shouted impatiently from outside the carriage while Enzo looked from David to Dominic, even more confused now.

Then he shrugged and got back into position. He was pretty certain it was just another of Dominic’s pranks. Mostly certain.

And if it wasn’t, well… Not much he could do right now but go along with it.

David watched him thoughtfully, then reached out with his cane and tapped it meaningfully against his chest.

“Focus. I expect good work from you—everywhere.”

“Yes, sir,” Enzo said instinctively—and although he still didn’t have any idea what the hell was going on with them, the smile David gave him in return nearly made up for anything they could have possibly done.


End file.
